


Life Sure Is No Picnic

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Fast Food, Ficlet, Flustered Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Picnics, Pizza, Pre-Slash, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: The things you endure to please your godson... At least the weather is nice.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Life Sure Is No Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s Hogwarts365 prompts — #87, from 9 May, 2015, and #310, from 14 September, 2019 — both came from one of this series’ most loyal readers, MarinelilP. I usually never work with more than one set of prompts for each drabble, but as I saw these two together, my brain conjured up an idea and I just had to go with it. 
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #87:  
> 1\. "Watch out for snakes!"  
> 2\. Sparkle  
> 3\. Fast
> 
> \+ [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #310:  
> 1\. Defeat  
> 2\. Beautiful hair  
> 3\. (Favourite weather)
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Pizza
> 
> As always, thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“I’m hungry,” Teddy whines.

Harry turns to look at the boy sprawling beside him on the picnic blanket. “We’ll eat as soon as Cousin Draco gets here, alright?”

“Okay.” Teddy’s pout vanishes as he catches sight of the pond. “Can I go look at the ducks?”

“Sure. As long as you keep away from the water.”

“Okay,” Teddy agrees, already on his feet, running downhill.

“And watch out for snakes!” Harry calls after him.

“I know. We are a venomous species.” Malfoy’s silky voice is laden with amusement and, not for the first time, Harry curses his Auror partner’s superior stealth skills.

“Glad you could make it.” Harry ignores his racing heart as he turns around.

“Your ‘constant vigilance’ can use some fine-tuning,” Malfoy says. Because of course he’s noticed Harry’s startled reaction.

“Oh, fuck off.” Harry glares up at him, hating how beautiful the git’s hair looks when kissed by the sun.

“Don’t worry, Potter. We’ll work on it come Monday.” Malfoy’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he takes a seat next to him. “I’m sure there’s a way to whip it into submission somehow.”

Malfoy bumps his shoulder with a smirk and Harry swallows, averting his gaze.

It’s almost a year since they graduated, almost a year they’ve been partners, and Harry’s not sure how much longer he can endure it. Not that they don’t work well together — they do — it’s just… hard, sometimes… to resist pinning the git to the ground and…

“Food!” Harry blurts, squashing the mental image while reaching for the picnic basket.

“Pizza?” Malfoy sneers in disgust. “Really, Potter? What is it with you and fast food?”

“What’s wrong with pizza?” Just the scent makes Harry’s mouth water.

“Do you even know how many calories there are in one of those?”

“As if I care. They’re delicious.”

“Are you even qualified to use that word, Potter? You know what, I’ll add it to my ever-growing TTTP list.”

“TTTP?”

“ _Things to Teach Potter_.”

Malfoy smirks and Harry whacks him on the shoulder. “You’re free to leave at any time.”

“All right, all right.” Malfoy sighs in defeat. “I’ll eat the fucking pizza.”

At least the weather is nice.

“Teddy! Mealtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Separation anxiety is a real thing. One week to go...
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
